Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses !
by Ao Akuma-X
Summary: Une fugue transformer en enlèvement puis en harcèlement sa promet !
1. Synopsis

**Synopsie: **

Nous sommes dans sur la terre (_-logique on est pas sur mars - tais toi laisse moi racontée ! - Aye..._)le monde a beaucoup changé depuis ... il y a deux mondes : le monde oublié ou les pauvres et les mécréant (le hueco mundo quoi...) vivent et le "nouveau" monde ou les riches et les nobles de la haute société habitent (la soul society ...). A la soul society la famille " 0 " plus communément appelé la famille Kurosaki. Dans cette famille réputée se trouve un jeune homme (l'aîné) Ichigo Kurosaki disons le se "faisais chier a mort!". Il n'attendait qu'une chose sortir de se foutue "nouveau" monde ou tout le monde est beau, gentil et blah blah blah ... Il ne voyait quasiment pas ses parent toujours occupés a faire quelque chose ... Oui Ichigo s'ennuyer et l'heure d'aller au lycée n'était pas pour arrangée ... c'est sur il va faire une fugue se soir !

_Le premier chapitre risque d'être cour mais sa devrait mieux aller par la suite ... c'est ma première fanfiction donner vos impression s'il vous plait :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Fugue ou Enlèvement ?**

Ichigo était décidé ! C'est sur ce soir il sera libre ! ( _- on dirait qu'il est en prison ! - ouai c'est presque sa x) _). Il prit c'est cours comme à son habitude aucune chance qu'il se fasse attraper avant sa fameuse fugue ! Le soir arriva bien trop lentement pour le jeune homme qui ne tenait plus en place ! Quand la sonnerie sonna ( _-logique ! -... -ok j'me tais..._)il sortit presque en courant . Une fois arrivé e bas la grande (très grande) limousine l'attendait pour le raccompagner ... une fois arrivé à destination il prévenue tous le personnel afin de ne pas être dérangé la cause : un super-méga devoir de math de quatre page qu'il avait oublié et qu'il devait rendre demain !( _-Oooh le vilain menteur !_)Ses serviteur très compréhensif lui accordèrent se plaisir . Il jubilait sa à marcher ! Il se rua alors dans sa chambre où il avait préalablement planquer une corde pour son évasion vers les environ de dix heure il se décida à y aller il attacha la corde a son lit , se plaça devant sa fenêtre et voyant le vide au dessous eu un mouvement de recule , mais un Kurosaki ne baisse pas les bras il descendit en bas dans son jardin éclairé par la faible lueur de quelque lampe de jardin il entendit un bruissement , cela le fit frémir . Il espéré que cela soit un chat ... et se fut le cas . Il crut avoir une crise cardiaque quand celui-ci miaula !

-Chut! Chut!

-Nyyya ?

Le chat partit après cela . Il entendit un autre bruissement .

-Putain le chat barre toi !

-Le chat ?

Un grand homme au cheveux bleu sortit des buisson .

-Ah ... euh ... désolé je croyais que c'était encore le chat ...

-Aaaahh ...

Un ange passe ...

-M-Mais que faites vous ici c'est la propriété Kurosaki ! ( _-hé bah faut pas le poussé le Ichi ! _)

-Bah toi non plus nan !

-Que dites vous je suis Ichigo Kurosaki c'est MA propriété !

L'homme eu un sourire qui fit frissonner Ichigo ...

-Ooooh ... J'ai de la chance ce soir ma proie me tombe presque entre les mains !

-V-Votre proie ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il se fit portait comme un sac à patate (_ - ou de fraises si vous préféré(e) ;)_ ) . Il se débâtit comme il put mais l'homme aux cheveux bleu était bien plus fort que lui .

-Moi c"est Grimmjow Jaggerjack enchanté petite proie . fit-il avec un sourire sadique .

-Je ne suis pas une proie et je ne suis pas petit !

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment quand le bleuté commença a partir Ichigo toujours sur l'épaule .

-Mais on va ou comme sa ? cria Ichigo .

-Oh tagueule ! tu le sauras bien assez tôt !(_ -wow le vocabulaire ! - ouai mais bon c'est Grimmjow quoi x) _)

-Mais je veux pas y aller moi ! fais moi descendre tout de suite !

-Fais de beau rêve !

Il lui appliqua un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme il s'endormit presque instantanément ...

_Je sais ne me tuait pas ... Il est trèèèèèèèèèès court mais bon c'est comme une introduction dans l'histoire si vous préféré ... laissez moi vos appréciation (vous me le diriez si c'est pourrie n'est ce pas ? )_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les problèmes commencent**

Grimmjow ayant enfin régler le problème "proie-ne-voulant-pas-la-fermer" c'était pas le tout il fallait maintenant réussir à sortir et avec une charge en plus (même si elle est pas très lourde) ! Donc il courrait en direction de la sortie ... après avoir déjà passait plusieurs obstacles il se trouvait enfin devant la porte de sortie il se fit le plus discret possible (_-enfin si c'est possible pour Grimmjow !_) il assomma les garde se tenant devant la porte et put ainsi passais tranquillement . Grimmjow habitait dans le fameux monde "oublié" il avait "kidnappé" Ichigo pour cette raison il s'était dit qu'il pourrait ainsi toucher une somme colossale . Une fois arrivé chez lui il envoya la fameuse demande de rançon au parents du jeune Kurosaki . Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire mal il voulait juste se faire de l'argent . C'est à se moment la qu'Ichigo se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu . Quand il vu l'homme au cheveux bleu il eu un mouvement de recule et se prit un mur ...

-Aie-euh!

-Fait gaffe gamin sa va pas de reculer comme sa sans savoir se qui y a derrière !

-Oh lâche moi ! C'est toi qui ma fait peur enflure ! ... Et je suis pas un gamin !

-Ouai ouai cause toujours ... Dit t'a faim gamin ?

Un gargouillement lui répondit . Ichigo rougit sur le coup et détourna la tête gène (_-tu m'étonne le pauvre s'pèce de sadique ! - Oh mais toute a fait ! -... bon continuons_)

-Ok je crois que sa veut dire oui !

Grimmjow partit donc en cuisine . 20 minute plus tard Ichigo se retrouver devant une assiette bien remplie . Il avait faim très faim tellement qu'il bavait presque devant ! Mais il n'osait pas y toucher après tout il était chez un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne savait pas se qui allait se passait mais son estomac le rappela a l'ordre .

-C'est bon mange ! Je n'ai ni l'intention de t'empoisonner ni de te bouffer donc mange !

Ichigo finit par céder et manga comme un goinfre se qui fit rigoler Grimmjow qui n'aurait jamais cru voir un noble manger comme sa surtout si le noble en question vient de la plus puissante famille de la soul society (la fameuse famille "0") . Ichigo finit enfin son assiette et remercia Grimmjow . Après que le bleuté est finit de débarrasser il lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait enlever .

-A sa c'est juste pour toucher une rançon t'inquiète je vais rien te faire .

-Ils ne payeront pas ...

-Hein de quoi ?

-Mes parents ils ne payeront pas!

-Et pourquoi sa ? T'es leur fils, aîné qui plus ai .

-Ils s'en foutent de sa ! ils ne payeront pas d'ailleurs sa m'étonnerais pas qu'ils te le fasse comprendre par le biais des média ou un truc dans le genre !

-Bah on verra bien ...

1 semaine plus tard au journal télévisé :

-Nous venons d'apprendre que le fils aîné de la famille Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, se serait fait enlever par un homme du monde oublié il y a de cela une semaine . L'homme en question demanderait une rançon d'un montant élever nous recevons les parents du jeune homme pour plus d'information !

-Bonjour

-Bonjour Kurosaki-sama pouvait vous nous en dire plus sur votre situation ?

-Bien sur . Je tiens à dire que celui qui à enlever mon fils sera poursuis et qu'il est hors de question que nous cédions à son chantage .

-Très ...

Grimmjow venait d'éteindre la télé il était tellement choqué par se que venais de dire le père d'Ichigo qu'il cru avoir mal entendu .

-Je te l'avait bien dit ! Ils s'en foutent .

-...

-Oh c'est bon soit pas choquer comme sa !

-Bon ben comme ils veulent pas payer tu peux rentrer chez toi ...

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo d'être choqué il n'avait même pas pensait à rentrer il s'étonna lui même d'avoir penser qu'il aimait bien le cours qu'avait pris sa vit en habitant avec Grimmjow pendant une semaine .

-Non.

Les mot était sortie tout seul .

-Comment sa "Non" !

-J'ai dit que je ne voulait pas rentrer !

-Heh ! Mais tu rentre chez toi maintenant !

-Non ! J'aime bien être ici don j'y reste !

-Arrête ton caprice et rentre chez toi !

-Non,non et non !

Grimmjow soupira le jeune homme est vraiment têtu ! Il prit alors Ichigo par le col (comme un chat vous voyez l'image !) et le mit littéralement à la porte !

-Rentre chez toi maintenant !

-Tu peux toujours rêvé ! laisse moi rentrer ou sinon je vais te harceler jour et nuit !

Grimmjow savait que le jeune homme ne plaisantait pas . Pendant la semaine ou il avait habiter ensemble il avait remarquer que quand il avait quelque chose en tête impossible de l'en défaire ! Il céda donc malgré lui il avait du mal a lui dire non _._(_-Trooop mignon le Grimmy !_)

-Tsss ! T'es chiant pour un gamin ! (-bah oui il allait pas lui dire entre avec un grand sourire il a sa fierté )

-Je suis pas un gamin !

Ichigo rentra en bousculant Grimmjow qui eu un sourire à la réaction de son gamin préféré .

-Ah ! Tu compte faire comment après que mais parents t'envoie les service secret au cul ?

Grimmjow n'y avait pas penser ! Le gamin a raison comment allait il faire ?

_Bon voilà ... Vos appréciations ? _


	4. Chapter 3

****_Merci pour les reviews ! Surtout a tout les anonymes :3 ! Je pense a vous cher lecteurs :)_

**Chapitre 3 : Qui est cet homme , quels sont ses plans ?**

Dans la demeure Kurosaki ...

-Bonjour Kurosaki-sama ...

-Bonjour , vous vous doutez bien pourquoi je vous appelle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh bien sur, je vous ai vu a la télé comme tout le monde ...

-Très bien , vous savez ce que vous avez à faire...

-Oui monsieur , dès demain je pourchasserais cet homme et vous ramènerais votre fils , je le jure sur mon honneur ...

-Vous pouvez disposer ...

Dans une certaine maison ...

- Bah , si ils nous envoient les services secrets j'aurai juste a te donner et me barrer de l'autre côté !

-Q-QUOI ! non mais ça va pas !

- Bah quoi ? Comme ça tu retournes dans ta famille et moi je continue ma vie pépère !

-tch ... si tu crois que t'arriveras à te débarasser de moi aussi facilement ta rêvé je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne partirais pas d'ici... car j'aime l'endroit ...

-Ouais , mais de toute façon même si tu restes là faudra bien partir à un moment pour pas se faire choper !

-Et alors ?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas, il le savait qu'il devrait partir à un moment... Grimmjow le croyait si con que ça !

-Donc tu n'aimes pas tant que ça l'endroit en faite... tant que tu restes avec moi au lieu de tes parents ça te va ...

-exactement tu as tout ... merde !

Grimmjow était presque mort de rire et Ichigo avait pris de jolies couleurs rouges sur le visage. Il venait de faire une sorte de déclaration à Grimmjow même si c'était sous entendue ...

-Oï calme toi tu vas vraiment devenir une fraise si tu continues !

Ichigo rougit encore plus à la remarque, il était maintenant énervé contre le bleuté qui se foutait litérralement de sa gueule !

-C'est toi qui devrais te calmer tu vas mourir si tu continues...

-Ca c'est sur pour être mort... je suis mort de rire !

Ichigo décida que ça ne servait plus à rien de discuter avec le bleuté, il n'était presque plus rouge et avait décidé d'aller s'enfermer dans une pièce quand il se fit arrêter par Grimmjow qui avait préalablement arrêter de rire.

-Sa va t'inquiètes pas moi aussi je t'aime bien gamin !

Ichigo rougit alors de plus belle ce qui valut une autre crise de fou rire a Grimmjow qui trouvait que Ichigo était vraiment trop mignon quand il rougissait.

-J-J-Je suis PAS UN GAMIN !

Ichigo partit en courant s'enfermer dans une pièce comme il avait prévu plus tôt. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait c'était pas son genre de rougir comme ça pour si peu !  
>Le lendemain ...<p>

-Monsieur , nous avons une piste sur la présumé personne à avoir enlevé Ichigo Kurosaki !

-Bien bien, dites moi ...

-Il semblerait que le suspect ait les cheveux ainsi que les yeux bleus, une carrure assez imposante et serait ... bel homme ...

-Que vient faire ce dernier commentaire dans votre rapport ?

-J-Je ne sais pas monsieur ! J'ai juste réecrit la description qu'on m'en a fait !

-Bien , passons... où avez vous eut ce témoignage ?

-Ca vient d'une personne qui était partit en mission dans le Monde oublié monsieur !

-Hum très bien préparez une équipe, nous allons partir pour le monde "oublié" demain , je me dois de réussir cette mission !

-Oui monsieur !

-Très bien à nous deux mon cher petit schtroumpf et ma belle petite fraise !

Notre inconnue était partit dans un rire assez effrayant après sa dernière phrase. L'homme qui était dans la pièce cru bon de lui faire remarquer.

-M-Monsieur vous devriez vous calmer ...

L'inconnue se reprit soudain, il se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur :

-Oh desolé , sinon je compte bien me joindre personnellement a cette mission !

-P-Personnellement ? Mais ce n'est même pas une mission de niveau A ! (_-wow l'importance qu'il a Ichi ..._ )

-Oh c'est bon lachez moi ! C'est moi qui ai imposé cette mission il est tout à fait normal que j'y participe !

-M-Mais ...

-De plus je compte bien m'amuser un peu ! Ah ce "nouveau" monde devenait bien ennuyant , j'ai hâte de visiter le monde "oublié" !

L'autre ne pouvait rien dire. Le fameux inconnu (_-bon sa me soule de l'appelait inconnu essayez de deviner qui c'est comme sa dans le prochain chapitre il aura un nom et l'autre aussi , bon je l'ai ai déjà définie donc essayer de trouver :3_ ) était déjà partit dans ses idées de plans plus rusés les uns que les autres. Le quel pourrait être le plus distrayant ?

-Bien monsieur je vais préparer une équipe qui vous accompagnera...

-Très bien faites cela ...

L'homme quitta la pièce à ce moment là, il se demanda bien qui pouvait-il mettre dans cette équipe qui puisse être assez solide pour survivre à un des plans de notre cher inconnu ( _-pas si inconnu que ça !_ ) ! Il se dit aussi qu'il devait choisir des pointures pour pouvoir réalisez n'importe quel plan que cet homme aurait pu inventé ! Une longue journée l'attendait... il avait jusqu'a ce soir pour former cette équipe !

_Bon voila... je sais pas si c'est pas un peu court ... mais il fallait que je coupe là ! Bon laissez moi une petite review :3 s'il vous plait ou vous pouvez passer sur mon profil j'ai besoin de votre avis sur un résumé que j'ai mis dedans :D pleaze j'ai besoin de votre aide pour avancer ... alors du GrimmIchi ou du AiIchi :D ? -ça a un rapport avec le résumé pas la fanfic x) - _**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews :D_

_Je me suis permis un petit délire sur Bob l'éponge, ne faites pas gaffe xD Et notre fameux méchant n'est autre que …. Gin ! :D Ahahah ! Bon commençons x) …_

**Chapitre 4 : Equipe et Bob l'éponge !**

Kira Izuru (_-car oui c'est lui « l'autre » xD_) se torturait encore mentalement pour savoir qui pourrait aller dans cette équipe qui serait composer de 5 personnes. Il avait déjà quelques idées, mais il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer … Quelques heures plus tard, l'illumination l'ayant atteint, il avait fini de composer son équipe. Elle serait composée alors de :

-Gin Ichimaru : Commandant de l'escouade (-_en même temps il s'est imposé xD !_)

-Ulquiorra Schiffer : Chargé de la surveillance

-Hallibel Tia : Chargé de l'armement

-Szayel Aporro Grantz : Le stratège

-Tousen Kaname : Sacrifice humain (_-Je savais plus trop quoi mettre donc … xD -Mais si si ça existe dans ma tête :3 (On reconnait tout de suite une psychopathe xD) _)

Oui, Izuru n'était pas peu fier de lui-même ! _(-Ah que ne ferait-il pas pour son Gin adoré ! xD_) Izuru partit en direction des appartements de son commandant pour le prévenir que l'équipe étais prête et qu'ils pouvaient partir dès ce soir ! Arrivé devant les dit appartements, Izuru toqua à la porte (_-quoi de plus normal xD_ ) et entendit un « entrez ! » . Il ne se fit pas prier et entra …

-Oh mon cher Izuru ! M'apportes-tu de bonnes nouvelles ?

-Oui ! Je vous ai préparé une équipe, Gin-san.

-Oh ! Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! Alors, de qui sera-t-elle composée ?

-De Ulquiorra Schiffer : je pense qu'il sera parfait pour la surveillance ou même le repérage …

-Très bien c'est un bon choix …

-De Hallibel Tia : elle est experte en armements et est douée au combat. Elle pourra facilement maîtriser l'intrus …

-Excellent choix continue …

-Szayel Aporro Grantz : Je pense qu'il sera un atout majeur grâce à ses stratégies en plus de vos plans …

-Tu pense très bien …

-Et enfin Tousen Kaname : Je pense qu'il sera parfait en sacrifice humain …

-Oh ! Grandiose mon cher Izuru ! Tes capacités m'étonneront toujours !

-Merci Gin-san !

Et Izuru repartit les yeux pleins d'étoiles …

-Cette équipe est vraiment intéressante... Avec ça, c'est sûr nous le coincerons ce beau schtroumpf ! Nous partirons demain matin. Il faut que je finisse mes plans …

Gin partit alors rejoindre ses plans machiavéliques après avoir prévenu l'équipe de l'heure de départ … Que nous réserve-t-il comme surprise ? (_-même moi je ne le sais pas encore xD_)

Dans une maison du monde ''oublié'' …

-Oï ! Ichigo ! Tu fais la gueule ?

-Oui !

-Oh ! Arrête de bouder gamin ! C'était pour rigoler !

-Ah-Ah-Ah … Je suis mort de rire là tu vois !

-Et un sarcasme dans la gueule et un ! Bon je m'en fous tu viendras quand t'auras faim !

-Hé ! je suis pas comme un anim …

Un magnifique gargouillement de ventre retentit. Ichigo avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas mangé … Voilà le résultat …

-Et bah tu vas sortir plus tôt que prévu !

-Tch ! Rêve toujours !

-Hey ! « Tch ! » c'est MON expression gamin !

- Ouais, ouais … … … Je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Et sa majesté est quoi alors ? Hein ?

- … Une personne normale …

-Mais oui c'est vrai que le fils de la plus grande famille du ''nouveau'' monde est tout à fait normal …

-Oui ! Et alors ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi ma famille !

-Bon …T'arrête ton caprice et tu viens bouffer sinon je le fais-moi !

-Fais ce que tu v…

Un autre gargouillement ce fit entendre, puis des éclats de rires de la part de Grimmjow. Ichigo pouvait vraiment être têtu quand il le voulait ! Mais là, même son corps était contre lui …

-Bon ! Y'en a marre ! Je vais bouffer tous les médicaments comme ça c'est réglé ! (_-Bah oui il est dans la salle de bain :3 ! _)

-Oï ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es malade ! Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce et ne mange aucun médicament y'en a qui sont pas pour les gamins !

-Tch ! Je vais te montrer si c'est pas pour les gamins …

Grimmjow défonça alors la porte et arracha les médicaments des mains d'Ichigo qui était en fait une boite vide et Ichigo avait un sourire extrêmement amusé et sadique sur le visage …

-Alors ? Inquiet peut-être …

-T'es complètement malade ! Imagine tu l'aurais fait pour de vrai tu serais peut-être mort ou je sais pas moi …

Grimmjow était vachement soulagé que le jeune homme n'ai rien. Après tout, il s'y était attaché au gamin, même s'il ne se l'avouera jamais … Ichigo, lui, de son côté se sentait maintenant coupable. Il avait fait s'inquiéter Grimmjow qui lui ne lui voulait que du bien, même s'il l'avait enlevé …

-D-Désolé Grimmjow … Je voulais pas autant t'inquiéter …

-C'est pas grave du moment que t'a rien … Bon maintenant tu vas manger sale gamin ! Sinon on va te retrouver mort de faim et j'ai pas envie qu'on dise que je te maltraitais !

-Q- ! Je suis pas un sale gamin !

-Mais oui, mais oui …

Ils partirent alors sur ces derniers mots, ô combien rempli d'amour. Ichigo aida Grimmjow à faire la cuisine mais se fit vite virer car par on ne sait par quel moyen il avait réussi à faire cramer l'entrée …

-Mais –euh ! C'est normal c'est la première fois que je cuisine !

-Arrête t'es conneries ! Même une gamine de 7 ans c'est ce que ça veut dire vérifier que le plat ne crame pas !

-Mais-euh … !

-Ne t'approche plus de la cuisine, je pense que c'est pour le bien de tous !

Et Grimmjow repartit en cuisine, et Ichigo lui en attendant … bah il s'emmerdait ferme ! Pourquoi Grimmjow l'avait viré de la cuisine ? Bon ok, il avait fait cramer un plat sans même s'en rendre compte mais quand même ! Ichigo ne sachant quoi faire fouilla un peu plus l'appartement du bleuté et il y trouva beaucoup de chose intéressante comme un magasine porno planqué sous le sofa, des photos de famille ou encore Grimmjow bébé , qu'est ce qu'il était mignon petit , enfin c'est pas qu'il est laid maintenant bien au contraire d'ailleurs mais bon voilà c'est pas la même chose et d'autre choses diverses … Il tomba aussi sur la télécommande de la télé jusque-là porté disparu , comme quoi ça sert des fois de se faire chier … Il alluma alors la télé qui affichait les informations et parler encore de son ''enlèvement ''. Il changea la chaine et tomba sur Bob l'éponge … Bon c'est pas vraiment son truc mais c'est mieux que les infos … Son estomac le rappela alors à l'ordre …

-Grimmjow ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta bientôt fini ? J'ai faim moi !

-Oh ! Tu me prends pour ta boniche ou quoi ? Ce sera prêt quand ça sera prêt !

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ? Et c'est maintenant que j'ai faim ! … Oh wow il est fort Bob l'éponge pour faire les bulles … En plus avec le bruit !

-De quoi il parle encore …

Grimmjow rentra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune homme callé devant Bob l'éponge et en admiration sur la bulle en forme d'éléphant que Bob venait de faire avec un Patrick criant « wah ! Girafe ! Girafe ! Elle est belle la Girafe ! »

-Tch ! Il sait même pas que c'est un éléphant !

-Et après t'es pas un gamin hein ?

-Mais-euh ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il sait pas que c'est un éléphant !

-Gamin va ! Bon tiens ta bouffe, l'estomac sur pattes !

-Quoi ? Encore un nouveau surnom Naaaoooon ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Monde cruel !

-Bon t'arrête ta dramatique et tu viens bouffer !

-Attend ! Y'a Carlo qui va faire une bulle !

-…

-Ah bah nan il l'a raté …

-Je crois qu'il est pas dans son état normal …t'es sûr que t'a pas touché aux médicaments ?

-Mais j'y ai pas touché à tes médicaments moi ! Je suis pas encore suicidaire ! Bon passe la bouffe ! Oh … il réessaye ! … Ah il s'est raté …

Grimmjow lui passa son assiette qui se fit engloutir sur le champ. Deux minutes après, il ne restait plus rien … il y avait même un coup de croc dans l'assiette …

-Oï … T'es sûr que ça va gamin ?...

-Au poil ! Te fais pas de bile va … Oh Bob il donne des cours à Carlos … Wah super compliquée comme technique !

Grimmjow était maintenant très inquiet pour la santé mentale du jeune homme … Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front du roux pour prendre sa température …

-Oï qu'es'tu fais ?

-Putain ! Tu dois avoir presque 40 de fièvre qu'est ce t'a foutu ? Pendant les 20 minutes où je te surveillait pas ?

-Ah ça ! J'ai découvert que t'avais un magasine porno sous le sofa, que t'a une famille je t'ai même vu en bébé et y'avait s'te tasse bizarre sur l'étagère je me suis demander s'était quoi et l'est gouter c'était pas bon …

Grimmjow regarda la fameuse étagère et vit une tasse posé … depuis combien de temps elle était là elle ? Il s'approcha et regarda ce qu'il y avait dedans … apparemment c'était une tasse de café qui avait mal tourné … très mal tourné …

-Tu m'étonnes que le gamin soit malade avec ça !

Il jeta donc le contenu de la tasse et mis la tasse en question dans l'évier. Il l'a laverait plus tard …

-Mais qu'est qui t'a pris d'en boire le contenu toi aussi … Bouge pas je vais chercher des médicaments !

-Mais-euh ! … Oh ! Il a réussi à faire une bulle wah elle est énorme ! Oh ça a embarqué sa maison … Mwahahahah !

Grimmjow accéléra le pas, le jeune était vraiment malade cette fois …Quand il arriva enfin dans le salon avec les bons médicaments, Ichigo c'était endormi … Tu m'étonnes avec la fière qui s'est choppé ce con ! Bon bah faut attendre pour les médicaments … Il porta Ichigo jusqu'à la chambre et l'y allongea … Que c'est bien d'être au calme pour une fois … Même si demain il devra rappeler à Ichigo le petit délire qu'il s'est tapé devant Bob l'éponge … Grimmjow rit un peu tout seul avant d'aller lui-même se coucher. Demain, il surveillera Ichigo … Le laisser 20 minutes sans surveillance est trop dangereux … Grimmjow s'endormi et partit rejoindre le pays des rêves (bleu :3) …

Le lendemain …

Sbaaaamm ! (_-ce que j'aime mes onomatopées !_)

-Aie-euh ! Mais ça va pas ? … Hum … Ichigo tu es déjà réveillé …

Effectivement Ichigo était déjà réveillé et avait sauté sur Grimmjow qui était tombé par terre et se retrouvé donc avec Ichigo à califourchon sur lui … (_- Vous imaginez déjà plein de truc hein ? Bande de pervers(e)s ! –moi la première d'ailleurs xD _)

-Grimmjow !

-Arrête de gueuler je suis là !

-Mais Bob l'éponge-euh ! Il avait pas fini ses bulles !

-Ah … Oui c'est vrai t'es malade …

Grimmjow posa sa main sur le front d'Ichigo une nouvelle fois …

-Putain t'a encore beaucoup de fièvre retourne sous la couette !

-Mais-euh ! Je veux Bob l'éponge !

-Tu l'auras ton Bob l'éponge ! Mais va dans le lit !

-Okay ! Chef !

C'est quand même un choc quand un gamin de 17 ans vous saute dessus et vous réclame Bob l'éponge comme s'il en avait 7 … Bon les médicaments et Bob l'éponge … Grimmjow donna les médicaments à Ichigo qui refusa de les prendre …

-Prends ces foutus médicaments ou pas de Bob l'éponge !

-Mais-euh tu es trop cruel !

Et Ichigo avala ces médicaments enfin sans rechigner … Grimmjow installa la télé dans la chambre pour qu'Ichigo puisse enfin regarder son Bob l'éponge ! Et alla préparer le petit déjeuner … chose dangereuse de laisser le rouquin tout seul mais bon il était devant Bob l'éponge tout devrait bien se passer ... Il partit donc direction la cuisine quand il entendit Ichigo se mettre à chanter …

-Bob l'éponge carré ! Qui vit dans un ananas sous la mer ? Bob l'éponge carré! Oh oh oh oh!

Grimmjow se dit à ce moment-là que jeune homme aurait mieux fait d'être dans le coma … Si ça durait encore longtemps Grimmjow allait craquer et ça ce serait vraiment grave ... Mais il se retenait après tout à quoi bon s'énerver contre quelqu'un de malade ?

_Bon voila ... Il est plus long que les autres ... un point positif déjà xD ... Vos avis ? :D dites moi hien si avec mon délire je ferais mieux d'aller me pendre ... Bon je vous laisse xD (Encore merci pour la correction :3 !)_


End file.
